


March Words 18: Pushy

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fairy isn't named, fairy lore, of course it's Stiles, there's a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: There's a fairy in Derek's yard. It doesn't look like he's planning to leave.





	March Words 18: Pushy

**Author's Note:**

> For day of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "pushy."

How could Derek know the bluebells in his yard would attract a fairy?

“ _Duuh_ , Wolfy!” the tiny intruder scoffed. “ _Bluebells?_ I’ve heard them for days, whenever a breeze blew!”

Derek didn’t know how to respond. And when the little being fluttering before him suddenly was the size of a grown—and very attractive—young man, he was speechless.

“We’re shapeshifters, too!” the fairy declared, booping Derek’s nose.

“Wh-what happens now?” Derek asked finally.

“ _Now_ we’re neighbors. You invite me in for tea, with lots of sugar!”

Derek swore he felt a pinch on his butt as he led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> In some fairy lore bluebell flowers can be "rung" to summon fairies.
> 
>  


End file.
